


Stomach Flu

by 2dsickfics



Series: 進撃の巨人 Fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Nausea, Sick Eren Yeager, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dsickfics/pseuds/2dsickfics
Summary: Eren Yeager - Stomach Flu fic from my tumblr.





	Stomach Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Since you said you'll write for folks, I understood that as talking requests? (If not, I apologise.) I'd like to request Eren being really sick (maybe too much shifting?) and the others taking care of him (I like Levi and/or Armin, but whatever floats your boat.)
> 
> Thank you for the request! Sorry for not clarifying this and thank you for bringing it to my attention! I do accept requests. I apologise if the characters are a bit ooc, as I have only seen up to episode 16 of season 1. I just really like the characters. This is set just before the court case when Eren was in a cell. I hope you enjoy!

Levi had been somewhat shocked when he saw Eren lying in his cell with no blanket on a freezing cold Autumn morning. The boy was pale and sweating through his shirt, no doubt from a nasty fever, but he still sat up to see the raven approaching the bars,

“It’s cold, put that blanket over yourself.” The man commanded, leaving little to no room for argument.

“No, it’s boiling! Why are you wearing a jacket?” Eren replied, his voice sounded slightly like he was going to cry as he laid back down. This was out of character for the boy, that much was known, so this became another reason for concern. The older of the two looked as bored as ever though, keeping his opinions on the situation at hand to himself.

“Put the blanket over yourself or I will come in and do it for you.” It was a promise, not a threat, and if the ever-clean Levi was willing to dirty his hands for this boy he’d better be grateful for it when he’s better.

“I said it’s too…” The ill boy paused to swallow, “Too hot for the b-blanket. I won’t have it-t on…” Eren’s voice became quieter and quieter until he trailed off completely, the dark circles and fever flush becoming more prominent as he paled dramatically. Eren shifted his body around for a while, and seemed to be attempting to find comfort on the white mattress. The attempts obviously failed as he sat up again and started looking around.

“What are you looking for, Jaeger? There’s nothing there.” Levi spoke clearly and in an almost monotone voice. Eren didn’t reply, feeling that if he did the nausea he thought would go away with ignorance would take the chance to make an exit. The closest thing to a response was the silent searching becoming more frantic.

“I said, what are you looking for? I can’t help if I don’t know.” It was the inly thing the man could think to say, choosing to go along with whatever fever-induced hallucinations the boy was obviously having.

Levi was surprised when Eren choked out “B-buc-ket!” through a closed throat before gagging dryly towards his lap. Levi thought quickly, snatching the sheets that were discarded on the floor and tossed them expertly over the bed, covering Eren’s lap and the potential splash zone around him.

There was a split second of silence before the brunette retched and brought up a mouthful of his stomach’s contents harshly. He repeated this several times over the next few minutes, the heaves becoming weaker and weaker until they stopped.

“I-I don’t feel so good…” Was the pathetic whimper of admission.

“Alright, I’ll bring in a new blanket and a bucket. Someone will come and dispose of… that… No more vomiting until then if you can help it.” Levi instructed from his position on the far side of the room before leaving to get the listed items.


End file.
